


The Perils of Parenthood

by vix_spes



Series: Into The Unknown 'verse [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: It didn't take Q long to discover that parenting was full of perils.





	

In the four years since Andy had been born, Q had discovered that parenting was very much like navigating a minefield liberally studded with live mines that could explode at any given moment. Most of the time he felt that he managed to negotiate things pretty well but at other times? Well, he would rather be in charge of back to back missions for James and Alec out together rather than be a parent. The thing was, it wasn’t as though Andy was a bad pup, or even a naughty one. Far from it, in fact. It was just that Andy was very much his parent’s child and when you were the child of James Bond and Q then stubbornness was to be expected.  
  
To be perfectly honest, the times when Andy truly showed that he had inherited his stubbornness from both parents were few and far between. Oh, he dug his heels in from time to time (usually about bedtime, the number of stories he got and whichever vegetable he was refusing to eat) but that was usually the extent of it. However, the Christmas when Andy was four saw a tantrum of epic proportions, one that the Bond family had, thus far, never seen before.  
  
It was all Alec’s fault. Then again, that seemed to be the default setting in the Bond family when something went wrong; blame Alec. It seemed to work for them pretty well. In this case, Alec had got Andy all riled up about visiting Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park. The Russian had been waxing lyrical about the rides, the games (that obviously Andy’s daddy and Uncle Alec would excel at) and all of the food on offer. Andy’s eyes had been out on stalks and he’d been positively giddy at the prospect of it all. Of course, that then made Q the villain of the piece when he said that Andy couldn’t go, particularly when his husband and bond mate failed to support Q’s decision.  
  
It wasn’t that he was trying to be a bad guy or mean or anything else that Andy called him. He had had every intention of letting Andy go to Winter Wonderland, he still did but there was a very good reason that he was saying no right now. Andy had caught a horrible cold at nursery that had completely knocked him for six and he was only just starting to recover from it. On top of that, the weather had turned in the last couple of days and winter had well and truly arrived. Q had absolutely no intention of letting Andy go outside for an extended period of time until he was completely recovered and only then when he was sufficiently bundled up so as to resemble a ball of wool. There was no way that Q was going to deal with a sick Andy again so soon; the last week had proved that, when it came to being ill, Andy was very much James’ child.  
  
The problem was, even having explained all of this, Q was still apparently the most evil of villains and no amount of promises would mollify Andy. Despite knowing that Q’s word was very much the law in the Bond household, both Alec and James attempted to protest, only to be quelled by Q’s fiercest glare – one of that they were both very familiar with (as well as the consequences if they subsequently ignored said glare).  
  
Knowing that they were never going to win, Alec led Andy away with the promise of some Russian fairy tales leaving Q alone with his husband. Bond wasted no time in moving to Q’s side, wrapping his arms around Q’s neck and pressing his lips to Q’s bond mark only to be firmly rebuffed.  
  
“Do not think that you can placate me like that. You should have backed me up not sided with Alec. Seeing as that’s what you did, you can look after your son tonight because I’m going to Bill’s. And no, you’re not allowed to take Andy to Winter Wonderland. Oh, and you can sleep in Alec’s room until I say otherwise; I’m sure you’ll learn your lesson soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/261152.html)


End file.
